


If Only For A Little While

by EveWillows33112



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Things that happen at 3 am, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: It was 3 am and I couldn't sleep so I had a thought about James and Q having a moment in Q Branch when everyone went home and Q was working late.





	

James loved dancing with Q. Some nights, when Q was working late and Q-Branch was abandoned except for their 'fearless leader', James would bring a bottle of wine and his MP3 player that had some smooth jazz and Frank Sinatra. He'd turn it on, pour them some wine, and pull Q into his arms while they danced. 

It would start out playful, Q was good at swing and ballroom dancing, like James.   
Then it would dwindle into Q's arms wrapped loosely around James' back, his head resting on the agent's collarbone. While James' arms were around his waist holding him close to his body, his chin resting on top of his head, or sometimes his nose was buried in the soft curls. 

They would sway slowly in gentle circles while the music floated around them. They would share soft kisses and smiles. They would sing to each other, whispering against each other's lips, foreheads pressed together. There were whispered 'I love you's', or when James had come home from assignments, 'I missed you's'. They were pleasantly oblivious to the world around them. 

There was no MI6, there was no Agent 007 or Quartermaster. They were just James and Q, enjoying a rare moment of peace and normality in a chaotic world. While they were like this, the rest of the world could wait. If only for a little while.


End file.
